


Snow in New   York

by Narryblueyes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform, Tony/Peter - Freeform, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryblueyes/pseuds/Narryblueyes
Summary: You are all I want for Christmas





	Snow in New   York

-

“Boss，有一通来自Miss Potts的未接来电和留言。”

 

“Say it.”Tony目视着前方，视线没有丝毫偏移，但话音刚落，小辣椒火急火燎的声音便冲进耳朵。

 

“Tony Stark你公司这些烂摊子我已经收拾不过来了，连复仇者基地的事你都一股脑塞给我，那里的人都是废物吗什么都要经过我的同意。” 她一口气说了好几句，完全没有停止的意思，这不禁让Tony默默肯定了她优越的肺活量。

 

“Vision到处穿墙已经让Sam发狂了，这几天还不知道和Wanda偷跑到哪里去了。”

 

这种事说实在话不是队长的管辖任务吗？Tony腹诽。

 

“银护这两天来地球暂住，索尔在地球上抓到了洛基带过来。结果那只毛绒玩具和洛基打架，索尔劝架被捅了两刀，Carol恰好在，她一上基地就塌了1/3。”

 

拨款，拨款。

 

“Tony你最好在我辞职之前赶紧回来接管这些破事，”话语间依稀还有纸张翻页的唰唰声，“我实在受不了了-对了，还有那孩子，这两天没回基地，Nat说他房间都空着。”

 

眸子睨成狭长的形状，写着疑惑和不满。留言结束，Tony啧了一声，想起Peter两天都没主动联系过本人的事实。他现在穿着盔甲飞在空中，刚路过一颗爆开的彩色烟花，正想加速，却被Friday的声音挡了下来。

 

那kid这两天在做什么？Tony还没来得及问出口。

 

“Boss，九月基金会圣诞老人活动结束了，预备同往年一样随机挑选10％的孩子赠送索要的礼物。”他这才反应过来，距离圣诞节没有两天了。Tony的行程安排他圣诞前夜回到纽约。

 

“Girl，这事我可没管过。”他一皱眉，好似察觉到什么不简单。

 

AI难得地停顿了一下，似乎像人一般迟疑。

 

“诚实点，发生什么了？”他问。

 

“我查到系统中有一份来自Mr. Parker的来信，”略顿了顿，她补充到，“纽约皇后区，Peter Parker。”

 

“Wait a damn second，Peter Parker去年就18了。”Tony差点没在空中一个趔趄。

 

“Boss，这个活动向所有大学以下的儿童和青少年开放。信件的字迹、语气和用词我都对比过，确定是Boss您所想的那位Peter Parker无疑。”

 

礼物？Peter Parker会向Stark工业旗下的九月基金会索要什么礼物？任他这位小男朋友要什么，不过是分分钟和自己开开口的事而已。

 

Tony回到住处，给自己倒了杯马提尼，坐下来打开了Peter那封信的扫描版本。

 

Dear Santa:  
Hi，圣诞老人！我是来自纽约皇后区的高中生Peter Parker。  
这挺尴尬的，虽然我已经成年了，却还像个孩子似的向圣诞老人您索要一份礼物。  
我想要的东西不贵也不便宜——圣诞节早晨的一场大雪。我知道这很难办，可您是全能的圣诞老人，一场足够大的雪就够了，或者下雨刮风也可以！  
诚恳地请求您实现我的愿望！我会非常感激的！  
来自您的Peter Parker

 

什么...跟什么？

 

Tony看完信的内容，一时间陷入了揣测青少年想法的沉思中。难道是自己最近对小孩的关心不够，已经无法猜中年轻一代的心思了？

 

“Friday，给我25号当天的天气预报。”他将杯子放回玻璃几面，浮在浅色液体上的冰块碰撞作响，指尖沾上几分濡湿。

 

“Boss，25号圣诞节当天是这个冬季难得的大晴天。”Friday只歇一秒就回答到。

 

这可难办了。

 

尽管是颇有几分无理取闹意味的要求，他也暂时没能猜出背后的目的，可Tony还是看过就放在了心上。

 

因为有需要亲自处理的事务，Tony已经在洛杉矶待了一个多月。去工作室之前，他想了一会儿，接着给Peter发了条信息，内容是询问他怎么不联系自己。

 

-

私人飞机在24号16:30降落在新复仇者联盟基地，Tony一进门就被大大小小各种事件围攻，好容易摆脱出来，最后还是免不了和那只小鹿斑比斗嘴了几句。

 

“Kid现在在哪儿？”上了车，Tony瞅了瞅腕表上的时间，顺口问到Friday。

 

“Mr. Parker刚结束巡逻，” 答案倒是和Tony所想无差，“半个小时前他刚刚送了一位‘老朋友’进监狱。”

 

“有受伤吗？” Tony侧眸恰好看到基地上方出现一条直冲云霄的轨线，原来Carol这就离开地球了。他懒懒地向后倚，指尖捏着眉间，仿佛极痛的样子。

 

“Mr. Parker受了点皮外伤，没有大碍。”

 

“去Kid家前在德尔玛三明治店停一下。”Tony沉下心去，发号了无人驾驶的汽车。

 

最后Tony带着两个Peter口里纽约皇后区最好的三明治，还有蛋糕、牛排和红酒，敲开了Peter家的门。

 

“Surprise！”脸上挂着Tony Stark式标准笑容，他朝开门的人张开双臂，手里还提着东西。

 

意料之外，他的小男友没有立马就扑上来。睡衣宝宝看见他时眼里升腾起的喜悦和惊喜不假，但马上又暗淡下去的光泽也是真的。

 

“Mr. Stark，”Peter只唤了一句，“进来吧。”平常充满着兴奋和活力的他那女孩似的嗓音，这下也平平稳稳。

 

“我们约好一起过圣诞前夜没错吧？”Tony在厨房放下东西，转身出来就逮到只没气力趴在沙发上的小虫子，“给你买了皇后区最好的三明治。”

 

于是两人挤在沙发上，啃着小小的简陋的三明治。冬日斜晖在远处天边上演，曼妙的暖系光线充盈了整间屋子，无一不在预示着明日的好天气。

 

Peter低头看了一眼，白色的沙拉酱将生菜叶子和火腿吐司黏乎在一起，他叹了一口气，突然没了食欲。

 

而Tony早察觉到了不对，他顺手扯了一张餐巾纸擦过嘴，转身朝向Peter。“Hey kid，抬起头来，看着我。”

 

男孩小心翼翼的视线对上自己，那双无辜的杏眼就算逆光也同样明亮，独属于他的天真纯粹不管何时何地，都能轻易击破Tony戒备的防线。

 

只见Tony沉着脸色，抬起手指贴在Peter眼角一处两厘米的割伤，然后重重摁下去，逼得男孩嗷嗷地痛叫出声。

 

“你做什么啊！” Peter委屈地质问，又带有几分不满，活像一只没捋顺毛的小型犬。

 

“Pete你得告诉我你怎么了行吗？” Tony无奈地拍拍小孩的脸，手指转而蹭去他唇角残留的沙拉酱，“不回我信息，见到我也不高兴，自己沉沉闷闷的，像一只生气的青蛙。”

 

“我才不是青蛙！”Peter挑了最不重要的点进行反驳，Tony哑然。

 

May姨今年交了新男友，感情稳定，前几天两人开开心心去度假了。她知道Peter和Tony之间那些事，用May对侄子的话来说: “你那么喜欢他，我也没有什么办法。”

 

可归根结底小孩就是小孩，情绪来得快去得更快，没多久Peter又回归了原来的状态。从Tony生疏地煎牛排，到两人吃着略糊的晚餐，到收拾完毕，Peter停不下来地在Tony的面前或者旁边絮絮叨叨，讲他这段时间学校、巡逻和基地的事。

 

直到Tony湿漉着双手，把Peter压在橱柜上狠狠亲了五分钟，才堵住他的嘴。

 

晚饭毕，两人在客厅沙发上窝在一处，男孩枕在男人的腿上，吮着一块薄荷方糖，借着光看书。而男人在设备上处理着一些事务，右手却置在Peter脑袋上，有一下没一下地玩他的棕色卷发。

 

壁橱里木柴烧得温和，时不时生出些噼里啪啦的灼焦声音，烘得整间屋子温暖而舒适。男孩儿的右脸被暖得发烫。

 

“你在看什么？”Tony暂停了手里的事，往Peter处瞥了一眼，“量子力学？你什么时候对这个感兴趣了？”他失笑。

 

“Scott来基地的时候可给我讲得不少。” Peter舔了舔嘴唇，将那上面覆泽上一层水光。

 

“这只蚂蚁就会荼毒小孩。” 他伸出手，亲昵地刮了刮Peter的鼻尖，“对了，这几天为什么不回基地，我们以前可说好你大多时间得留在基地住的。”

 

“尤其是你Aunt May不在的时候。”他补上一句。

 

Peter哼哼着换了个姿势。“你又不在基地。”几个字的功夫，越说越小声。

 

“你说什么？” 

 

“没-没什么。” 回去住就是了。

 

Peter抬头，发现Tony自上而下凝着他的那双眼睛下，一片青色，大抵是忙得休息不好的关系，再加上这个男人对好好睡觉就没什么兴趣。

 

翻开的书搁在了他的胸前，Peter咬住方糖，空余出一只手来，想要去碰碰Tony的眼下。

 

“你最近-”

 

可手伸到半路就被擒住，Peter不解地注视着Tony的动作，看他握着自己的手腕往特定的方向带。

 

Tony的双眼睨得狡黠，他轻笑，视线锁住男孩的褐色圆眼，在Peter的拇指上印上双唇之后，嘴唇又慢慢含住了他的食指。

 

刚刚Peter正用它们捏住薄荷糖，因此指尖也染上了糖意。

 

“Sweet.”Tony评价到。

 

手指碰到Tony的嘴唇，甚至是他的舌尖，柔软的触觉和鲜活的温度，Peter早已红透了一双耳朵，连脸颊也晕上了赤色。

 

可他却没有躲避，反而被激起了什么。薄荷糖咬在齿间，Peter伸手揽住Tony的后脖，用力往下压，他下巴一扬，就精准地吻了上去。

 

微凉的唇温，接着吻得更深。 

 

男孩已经吮了太久糖果，唇上是汲取不尽的甜味，满个口腔里都甜津津的。

 

Tony没对Peter的行动感到诧异，反倒在Peter用舌把方糖推进自己的嘴里，又生涩地舔咬了几下自己的下唇之后，扣住男孩的后脑，立马夺回了主动权。

 

只初经人事的少年不可能会是情场老手的对手。他尽力扬头松唇去迎合Tony的攻势了，还是有些跟不上，呼吸被轻易打乱。

 

在鼻息交织间，在唇舌推搡间，糖果因为愈渐升高的温度而快速融化，口舌里是褪不掉的沁甜味道。Tony的舌顶到了他的上颚，Peter难以压制喉间溜出的低吟，意识得到模糊的警示，浑身都松软了下去。

 

暂时退出亲吻，Tony仔细凝着Peter，像是在询问。跃动的火光侧映在男孩瞳眸中央，变成星星点点闪烁的光彩，再难以熄灭。

 

“Tony...” 

 

男孩下意识改变的称呼，在Tony听来无疑是进一步的邀请。

 

他把Peter推到沙发另一侧，再次欺身吻上去。一遍遍临摹他的唇型，一次次索取他的气息。越是刻意压制，反倒越是渴望，那具年轻的稚嫩肉体就在身下，白皙修长，极致诱惑。

 

关于Peter Parker的所有相关，都是驱散Tony Stark理智的利器。

 

已一个多月没有见面，也一个多月未曾尝到对方的滋味。一番酣畅淋漓，才是最合适的见面方式。

 

满足于Peter那点子依旧存在的害羞劲，Tony轻笑着去叼他的耳垂，吻他的耳后，舌头在他的耳蜗里进进出出，模仿着交合的动作。

 

流畅的侧颈，精致的锁骨，温软的肌肤，紧实的腹部，一寸寸对Tony都无比宝贵，拥有过再多次也无法终止。

 

他的男孩染着潮红色，额发落在发红眼梢又添上了妖冶，他的身体纤细美丽，裸露着脆弱又珍贵的少年感。

 

Tony的眸色因为此番美景而暗下去，占有和侵犯就是此刻仅存的念头。不知道从哪里传来的音乐旋律，悠扬的竖琴声似远似近。

 

Peter家里没什么可用的工具，扩张做得谨慎又缓慢，Tony低头含住他的欲望，一向照顾年轻男孩的感受。

 

谁都难以相信伟大又高高在上的Tony Stark能够屈尊做这种事。不过在所爱面前，一切都平等而合理。

 

再就是到Tony扳开Peter的腿进入他的身体。经过扩张的穴肉松软，一时间就被撑开到极致。

 

Peter的感官世界极其敏感，身体感受又比常人加倍放大。哪怕看不见，他也完全能够感受到Tony的性器契合在他的身体里，毫无缝隙，连柱身上跳动的脉络，也无比清晰。

 

只消微微一动，Peter就敏感得受不了。

 

他总控制不住自己在性事里求饶，可Tony总利用这一点变本加厉，把Peter折腾得够呛。

 

在24度的室内温度下，无所谓其他，彼此是最好的催情剂。Tony托着男孩的腰，还留了几分情面地抽出挺进，挺进抽出，三浅一深，来来回回。

 

Peter只能抓紧了沙发，无言地消受自尾椎骨窜上头脑的快感，他闭紧眼仰起头，脖颈拉出一条极致紧绷的弧线。

 

“Pete，你得看着我。” Tony不算是在做爱中会说太多话的人，他抚着男孩额上薄汗，轻声安抚着Peter。

 

闻言只好移过视线，与Tony对视着彼此。小小方寸的视野世界，只容得下一个人的天地。

 

他们额头相抵，像全世界只能依靠对方一般，Tony的拇指腹在Peter眼下慢慢摩挲，身下却是不同于温柔的另一番情况。

 

他提起了速度，更加用力起来。淫靡的水声和肉体碰撞的声音交织在一处，任谁听来都不得不面红耳赤。Tony发了狠，冲撞着Peter的身体，还不住地揉逗那双臀肉，捏弄他们相连的地方，恨不得将两个囊袋都装入男孩的身体。

 

Peter被撞得说不出话来，再也考虑不到老式公寓劣质的隔音功能，随着本性喘着吟着叫着，时高时低，掺进气声，听起来又痛苦又欢愉。

 

“Pete...Pete...”Tony埋在他颈间，撕咬着男孩的耳尖，他所有温度和气息，都近在Peter的耳畔。Tony的恶趣味，非要强迫Peter听清楚他每一声因为身体交欢带来的喘息。

 

他早就浑身无力，意识被搅混，热得出奇。Peter的性器硬得高昂，在两具身体间摩擦夹击，前后双重的快感，同时逼迫他缴械。

 

Tony总能轻易地找到他的敏感点，穴道不深之处的凹陷，使出半分力气一顶弄，就能让Peter手指蜷缩、身体弓起，配合上他脸上令人愉悦的表情，一只偷到腥的小猫咪。

 

可男人只用力地顶了那地方几次，就不再集中，不是刻意次次错过要害，就是坏心眼地不施加力量，轻轻软软地磨蹭捻揉，就不给Peter痛快。

 

男孩委屈得要哭，他不安分地动着，咬破了Tony的嘴唇，才在呻吟里松口。“Give it to me...Tony, give it to me...”他恳求，得来的却是Tony一声低笑。

 

那人停了动作，手指摁在Peter的唇间，视线一敛，歪着头凑到男孩耳边，不怀好意地来了一句:

 

“You know what？Mr. Parker，想要的话...你得自己来。”

 

Peter反驳的话都还没说出口，就被握着腰一带。Tony坐了起身，他也自然而然地跨坐在了Tony腿上。因为身体重量，男人下身的柱体入得更深。

 

短促的一声低吟后，男孩似怒似嗔，软软地瞪了Tony一眼。“You bastard.”Peter狠狠咬了Tony肩膀一口。

 

纯真的面容下出口是一句骂词，别有一番勾引味道，于是Tony勾唇“Wow”了一声。

 

“Spidey，快点啊。”他催促到，恶劣地往上顶了顶，再次投身于热吻之中。

一手勾住脖子，一手再反撑在Tony的膝盖，Peter不得不向后方微仰着，一面接吻，一面试探性地上下动作。

 

很快双方都不再满足于这缓慢的状态。Peter闭着眼睛，渐渐大胆起来。提起身体，再重重坐下，配合底下那人适宜的上顶，重新回到五分钟之前的情景。

 

下唇被咬出一片血色。

 

身体的温度过于灼热，像一团要吞噬彼此的火焰，灼伤对方的身体。

 

到最后他们再也无所谓技巧，胡乱舔咬着亲吻对方，身下节奏逐渐失速。Tony摁紧Peter的身体，仿佛用力到要融为一体，他单手套弄着男孩的性器，在Peter无力松着唇高潮之后，也将滚烫的精液射进男孩体内。

 

除了心跳声混合在一起，如重奏般，便再无其他声响。

 

Peter的后背被炭火烧得滚烫，身体隔着汗水贴在一起。Tony恍惚间听到Peter叫了他一声“Boss man”，他觉得自己又要硬了。

 

-

帘色很轻，透映入房间的明亮白光晃醒了Peter。他迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，才睁开眼睛。

 

没来得及想起昨晚令他脸红之处，只记得性事过后绵长得无尽的接吻。钟表上的时间不过才7点，Peter的注意力接着被窗帘外的景象所吸引。

 

清晨不同寻常的天光，这一定意味着——

 

下雪了，并且是鹅毛大雪。

 

这个想法瞬间点亮了Peter的心情，他小小地欢呼了一声，起身蹑手蹑脚地套上件睡衣，就兴奋地跑到了窗前。

 

一拉开挡住视线的帘子，通透耀白的冰雪世界。  
简直无法抑制住心底的尖叫，Peter带着大大的明亮笑容喊: “Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark! 纽约下雪了! Mr. Stark! ” 

 

可爱的留有奶味的声音，软软甜甜，绝佳的起床闹铃。

 

还在Peter撑在窗台努力往外张望的时候，Tony就醒来了，他直接拖起了被子，在Peter身后拥裹住了他。

 

“Good morning, Pete.”低哑的音色和初醒的慵懒，危险地近在耳畔。

 

“Mr. Stark！下大雪了！” 男孩收不住笑容，若不是Tony还在他身后，简直就要立马发射蛛丝荡出窗外。

 

“下雪就这么高兴？” Tony看着眼前晶莹结实的白色冰晶，浅浅一笑，又装作诧异地问到。

 

Tony Stark可是付了不菲的价钱，让人造雪在Peter家方圆一里下了一晚上。至于之前预报的大晴天，在钱面前，都见鬼去吧。

 

他的男孩高兴了，这才是最重要的事。

 

“嗯！”Peter恋恋不舍地收回看雪的视线，转过身来，双眼亮晶晶的，表示他极度兴奋，“雪下得这么大，Mr. Stark你的飞机就不能起飞了！你不能离开纽约了！你走不了了！”他眼里有得意，有释然，期待的意思未加收敛。

 

几乎被这心情蒙蔽了眼睛，Peter忽视了他这句话带给男人的冲击。

 

就像是对着Tony开了一枪，轻易使他的整颗心脏都轰然崩塌。又像是心脏倏然撞上了一朵云，或是一团五颜六色的棉花糖，或是一切柔软可爱的东西。

 

反正他的全身心都在此刻叫嚣喧闹，为面前的男孩臣服投降。

 

Tony Stark从未体尝过这般心动滋味。原来Peter想要一场雪，不过是为了挽留自己陪在他身边而已。

 

他只是压抑下难以言喻的心绪，满眼珍惜地看向Peter，试图把男孩这一刻的样子印在心底。Tony什么也没说破，随即他吻在男孩额头，又拥住了他，还让Peter有些莫名。

 

“皇后区已经有居民投诉这场假雪了，”陪Peter窝在床上看电影中途，Tony收到了Pepper的信息，“试问天上挂着太阳还下大雪是什么感觉。Tony你还能更幼稚一点，下了一晚上加一上午还不够？”

 

就算告诉男孩自己今天不走了，Peter还是时不时就要跑到客厅、卧室、厨房的各种窗户边上确认雪是不是还在继续下。这可一次次戳中Tony的萌点。

 

Tony看过信息，朝怀里的Peter看了一眼。男孩就也默契地抬头，冲他笑得甜。

 

“You are what I want for Christmas.”他的眼神和语气一样轻柔。一时没能忍住，Tony勾起Peter下巴，低头亲了亲他的嘴唇。

 

“价钱再翻两倍，让大雪给我下满圣诞节。” 


End file.
